The goal of the Reducing Cancer Disparities (RCD) Program is to develop and test the effectiveness of interventions to reduce cancer risk and modify behaviors among underserved populations in the MCC catchment area. This goal is accomplished through highly interactive teams of 18 faculty members from UCSD and SDSU that include expertise from the Departments of Family and Preventive Medicine, Surgery, and Psychiatry at UCSD, as well as the Graduate School of Public Health and Psychology Department at SDSU. RCD is organized into 3 thematic foci: Theme 1: Lifestyle factors in community-based studies; Theme 2: Tobacco cessation; Theme 3: Screening and early detection. In 2012, the Program had $9.1 million of peer reviewed research grant funding (annual direct costs), which includes $5.4 million from NCI. Members of RCD published 255 programmatically aligned articles since 2007; 20% were the result of intraprogrammatic collaborations and 25% were inter-programmatic. Significant accomplishments in the last grant period include: (i) increased publication number; (ii) doubling of peer-reviewed funding; (iii) doubling of NCI funding; and (iv) increase in number of multi-investigational grants from 1 to 5, which includes the NCI funded U54 SDSU-UCSD Cancer Center Comprehensive Partnership grant. In 2012, RCD investigators enrolled 831 individuals in intervention trials and 20,574 in observational studies. Importantly, the representation of racial/ethnic minorities in intervention studies is very high, with Hispanic/Latinos making up the majority. The RCD Program is the major entity targeting cancer research directly relevant to underserved and racial/ethnic minority populations in the MCC catchment area. The Cancer Center adds value to the RCD Program by providing shared resource facilities, pilot project grants, and recruitment of outstanding investigators.